The present invention relates generally to shoe insoles, and more particularly, to improved gel insoles for shoes that provide both cushioning and spring characteristics.
Insoles have generally been formed by a pad of cushioning material, such as foam or sponge rubber, that has a general shape conforming to the interior of a shoe. Wearers who desire additional shoe comfort or who suffer from foot trouble, for example, plantar heel pain and/or arch pain, insert the cushioned insole into the shoe to provide added cushioning and support.
It is also known to provide gel insoles for shoes. The gel insoles are provided as a movable fluid or as a viscoelastic gel. Because of the viscous nature of the gel, the gel insoles provide shock absorption and consequently protection to the foot. One reason that gel insoles are popular is that they can be made sufficiently thin to fit in shoes. In order to provide comfort, a soft, absorbent top cloth is adhered to the upper surface of the gel insoles.
However, the shock absorbing quality of the gel insoles has a deleterious effect. Specifically, because of the dampening affect of the gel, walking can require more energy, causing the muscles to get tired more easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,173 to Chambers discloses an insole having oblong protuberances on the upper surface and located in areas corresponding to the reflex zones of the feet, to provide a massaging action thereat. It is further disclosed in this patent that the insoles can be reversed so that the protuberances are on the lower surface of the insoles for the purpose of raising the insoles to provide air circulation. However, because of the composition of the insoles and the shapes of the protuberances, the protuberances do not substantially aid in reducing the energy during walking.